Bad Blood
by Yessi Oroku
Summary: Leonardo Oroku y Raphael Hamato son rivales gracias a sus clanes y familia Pero que tal si entre ellos no sienten odio sino todo lo contrario Esta historia es del género Yaoi
1. Conociendonos

Conociendonos

Era de noche en la ciudad de New York

Y en un callejón se encontraban 3 tortugas mutantes peleando contra unos robots con cerebro en el pecho.

Pero las tortugas estaban perdiendo.

Haci que al líder no le quedo de otra que ordenar retirada.

R:¡Retirada!

Mickey lanza una bomba de humo y desaparecen

En una azotea lejana

R:¡No puedo creer que tuvimos que huir!

D:Si no me equivoco fue tu orden "líder"*haciendo comillas con los dedos en la última palabra*

R:Si lo ordene por que estábamos perdiendo por que no siguieron el plan

D:Entonces has mejores planes

Mickey sólo miraba como sus hermanos discutían

Hasta que Rapha se cansó y se fue furioso

D:Vamos Mickey se hace tarde

M:¿Y Rapha?

D:Él va a venir después

Necesita calmarse

Con Rapha

Rapha estaba tan molesto que comenzó a patear todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino mientras pensaba

R:(Maldición

Los Kraangs deben creer que somos unos cobardes

Pero Donni tiene razón

No es su culpa sólo de ellos

También mía por que soy el líder

Agh debo disculparme) Si eso haré

Iré a la guarida y hablaré con él

??:Y yo pensaba que era único

R:Ah *sorprendido*

¿Quien eres?

??:Veamos cuanto duras en un combate*le ataca y por lo distraído que se encontraba Rapha lo derriba*

¿Ya acabaste de hacer tu rabieta por esa pelea estúpida bebé verde?

R:¿Como sabes sobre la pelea?

¿Y como te llamas?

Flashback

P.D.V. DE ??

Estaba patrullando con un grupo de ninjas del clan hasta que llegamos al edificio Bayerly.

Hay di la orden de separarnos

??:¡Ustedes vallan al norte y yo iré al sur!

Nj:¡Sí señor! *se van al norte*

Estaba llendome cuando escuché como unos gritos y decidí investigar

Al acercarme vi a 3 tortugas,2 se encontraban discutiendo hasta que el de rojo se fue y decidí seguirlo

Fin del P.D.V de ??

Fin del Flashback

??:Lo sé por que los escuché pelear

Y me llamo Leonardo

Y tú eres Raphael ¿Verdad?

R:Sí

¿Si lo escuchaste por la pelea?

L:Podría ser

R:Eres de Clan del Pie¿Cierto?

P.D.V. DE RAPHA

Sé que esa pregunta fue tonta por que era más que obvio que lo era

L:mmm

Ps sí

¿No se nota?

R:No

Claro que se nota

Fue una pregunta tonta *respondí avergonzado*

L:Jeje

Ok

Cuando se rió dejó ver que tenía una hermosa sonrisa que parecía un poco malvada que hacían juego con sus ojos color zafiro

No sé que me pasa con él

Acabo de conocerlo pero siento que le tomé un cariño único

Que cosas pienso él es el enemigo

Aunque es una tortuga mutante igual que yo

Pensaba que mis hermanos y yo éramos los únicos

Pero al parecer no

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos hasta que un comentario suyo me sacó de ellos

L:Sabes

Nunca debes bajar la guardia ante un enemigo

R:¿Me vas a atacar devuelta?

L:Podría ser

Pero

Ya es tarde

Y para la próxima

¿Prepárate si? *lanza una bomba de humo y desaparece*

R:¿Ok?*quedo confundido por lo que acababa de pasar*Mejor vuelvo a la guarida


	2. ¿Qué me pasa?

Con Rapha

Al llegar Raphael a las alcantarillas

Andaba muy distraído y feliz

Sus hermanos al notarlo decidieron preguntarle que pasó para que este así

D:Rapha

¿Estas bien?

R:Ah

Donni

Si

¿Por que?

D:Es que andas distraído hermano

M:Sí

Además estás muy feliz

¿Acaso encontraste una pizza nueva? *pregunta feliz imaginando la pizza*

R:Aish

No

Sólo salí a pensar

Y Donni tienes razón no todo es su culpa también la mía por no haber pensado bien el ataque

Y siento haberles gritado

D:Wau

Enserio te estás discúlpando Rapha

M:¿Es un sueño?*se pellisca*

Au,no

R:Ps,sí

Es que me di cuenta del error que cometi

Felices

D/M:Disculpas aceptadas

D:Pero dinos que te tenía distraído

R:Nada

M:Yo sé

Estas enamorado*dijo con una mirada pícara*

R:Que co-cosas dices Mickey

Claro que n-no *nervioso*

D:mmm

No lo creo Mickey

Rapha de quien se va a enamorar

R:Exacto

Ahora voy a estar en mi habitación

Con Leo

Leo estaba entrando a la guarida del Pie

Al llegar a la sala del trono se arrodilló frente a Destructor

Ds:Leonardo

Veo que has vuelto

¿Qué tal tu primer patrullaje?

L:Ps

Bien

Fue interesante

Ds:Te encontraste con alguna de las tortugas

L:Ah

Mmmmm

No *mintiendo*

Ds:No mientas

Te conozco

Y no sabes mentir

Acuérdate que tu debes acabar con ellos

O sino tendrás un castigo niño*mostrándole sus cuchillas*

L:Sí

Padre

Ds:Puedes retirarte

Y recuerda hijo mío

No debes amigarte con el enemigo

Debes acabarlo

L:De acuerdo padre

Con permiso

P.D.V. DE LEO

Que me pasa

Nunca le e mentido a mi padre

Y por que le oculte lo de Raphael

Por que pienso en él

Mi padre tiene razón

No debo confiar en él

Es el enemigo

Pero es el primero qua habla conmigo sin temerme miedo o con respeto por ser hijo del líder del Clan

Pero mi deber es acabar con los Hamato

Y no puedo desobedecer a Destructor

Lo siento Raphael pero No tengo opción.

P.D.V. DE RAPHA

Por que no puedo dejar pensar en ti Leonardo

Tu forma de ser me fascina:rudo, pero también amigable,tu sonrisa malvada,pero hermosa y esos ojos azul zafiro que me encantan

Aunque seas del Pie se que NO eres malo,tienes un lado bueno

Nunca me había comportado así

Pero ahora que te conocí mi vida dio un giro de 180.

Quisiera saber que me pasa

Quizás Mickey tiene razón

Quizás estoy enamorado de Leonardo.

Pero este amor es imposible.

¿Qué puedo hacer?

La siguiente noche

R:Bien chicos hay que vigilar el TCRI

D/M:Ok

Los chicos estaban por ir cuando los rodean unos Kraangs

R:Hay que acabar con ellos

Estaban peleando hasta que una voz los desconcentro

??:Raphael no te quedes con toda la diversión*dándole una sonrisa*

R:Leonardo*sonríe al verlo*

D/M:¿Quién es él? *peleando con los Kraangs*

L:Déjenme presentarme

Soy Leonardo

D:¡Eres del Clan del Pie!*destruyendo al último kraang*

L:Sí

Es obvio

Y ustedes son Hamato

Y no me quejo

D:Acabare contigo*lanzandose a atacarlo con su bo*

L:Buen intento *defendiéndose con su katana*

Leonardo y Donatello se encontraban peleando hasta que Raphael interviene separandolos

R:Ya basta ustedes dos

L:No es mi culpa tu hermano fue el que decidió atacarme

D:Es el enemigo ¿por que lo defiendes?*molesto*

R:Por que no nos iba a atacar

D:Como estas tan seguro si es del Pie

L:Saben que los dejaré pelear a ustedes

Un gusto verlos

Y sabes Raphael

No te confíes

En cualquier momento acabare con ustedes y su sensei

Hasta entonces*le da una sonrisa a Raphael y desaparece*

D:¡Ves a lo que me refiero!

R:Ah

No es cierto

Él tiene su lado bueno

D:¡Es del Pie!

M:Creo que ya sé por que Rapha estaba tan distraído ayer

D:¡¿Qué?!

M:A Rapha le gusta Leonardo

R:De que hablas Mickey si recién lo conocí ayer

D:Mientras nosotros pensamos en como acabar con los Kraangs y el Pie

Tú estabas charlando con el enemigo

R:Sabes que no vale la pena seguir discutiendo

Volvamos a la guarida

Con Leo

Él se encontraba volviendo a la guarida del Pie

Pero no se había dado cuenta de cierto mutante que lo había estado vigilando

G.t.:Maestro Destructor *arrodillado*

Ds:Dime Garra de Tigre

¿Qué pasó?

G.t.:Vi a Leonardo que estaba conversando con las tortugas

Donatello lo atacó

Se defendió hasta que Raphael los separó

Entonces Raphael y Donatello comenzaron a discutir y Leonardo se fue

Ds:Estas diciendo ¡que mi hijo no los atacó¡ *molesto*

G.t.:No maestro

Ya va a llegar

Con permiso

Me retiro *le reverencia y se va*

Destructor se sienta en su trono y espera que su hijo llegue

En eso entra Leonardo

L:Padre * se arrodilla frente a Destructor quien estaba molesto*

Ds:Leonardo

¿Qué tal te fue?*fingiendo no saber nada*

L:Ps

Padre vi a las tortugas peleando contra unos robots

Ds:Jm

¿Y los atacaste?

L:No padre

Ds:¿Por que?* enojandose*

L:Quería averiguar que hacían esos robots

Y estudiar los movimientos de las tortugas

Ds:¿Y no estabas conversando con el enemigo?

L*glup*

No

Ds:No mientas

Ya me contaron todo lo que paso

¡te dije que no me desobedecieras!

Ahora reciviras tu castigo

L:Por favor padre

Dame una última oportunidad

No te voy a fallar

*suplicandole*

Ds:Está bien

Pero no podrás salir de aquí una semana y esa semana te la pasarás entrenando

¡Entendido!

L:Si padre*cabizbajo*

Ds:Puedes retirarte

\--

Hola

Esta es mi primera historia que publicó aquí

Espero que sea de su agrado


End file.
